


The Morning Of

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, domestic as fuck, guest-starring Appa and Ruth, the best pugs to ever snort at you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's a very important day for Rafael and Sonny, and Rafael makes certain it's extra-special.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	The Morning Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beebtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebtles/gifts).



Sonny wakes up and reaches across the bed without opening his eyes. Rafael isn't there, but his spot is still faintly warm. Sonny squints his eyes open and stares at Rafael's empty pillow for a moment before turning his head to see the clock on his bedside table. There's a torn piece of legal pad paper taped over the face of it. 

_Stay put._

Sonny rubs a hand over his eyes and sits up slowly. He's surprised he's not immediately accosted for affection by Appa and Ruth. He can tell by the way the light is coming in the window that it's still early enough they should be snoring at the foot of the bed. 

There's a clatter of pug claws in the hallway, then Rafael's quiet laugh and a murmur of loving admonishment towards the dogs who are--Sonny knows from plenty of experience--undoubtedly running circles around Rafael's ankles. 

The bedroom door opens, and Rafael walks in, a bed tray balanced on one hand and himself mostly balanced on one leg so he can use one foot to keep the dogs from barrelling into the room. 

"Sit," Rafael says to the dogs. There's another clatter of claws and an imperious bark from Ruth who has never taken a direction without having an opinion about it. 

Sonny can't help his laugh. It gets deeper when Rafael meets his gaze with an adoring smile for their dogs or for Sonny or maybe for both. Sonny doesn't care. Rafael's hair is a mess, and he's wearing his old, worn sweatpants with the mostly ruined elastic and the scatter of coffee stains on his right leg from all the times the dogs have jostled him for attention while he's trying to wake up fully. 

"Good morning," Rafael says once he's certain the door is closed. There is very loud snuffling at the bottom of the door, but Rafael ignores it as he walks over to the bed and sets the tray over Sonny's lap. "Breakfast," he says.

Sonny looks down at the tray. There are two servings of coffee, a double-sized omelette with spinach, cheese, and tomato, four strips of bacon, and three pieces of heavily buttered toast. "This looks amazing," he says, giving Rafael a smile as he holds out one of the cups of coffee for Rafael to take. 

"You've been working yourself into the ground with your caseload and all the final details for today," Rafael says as he accepts the mug. "I wanted to make sure you took a few minutes for yourself before we left for the church."

Sonny looks up from cutting into the double omelette. "Rafael," he says quietly. He puts down the fork and reaches for Rafael's shoulder, sighing happily when Rafael leans over the tray to meet him in a kiss. "Is it two o'clock yet?"

Rafael smiles against Sonny's mouth and kisses him again. "Not even close," he says. "It's barely nine."

Sonny runs his fingers through Rafael's hair and cups his cheek. "I love you," he says. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Just a few more hours," Rafael replies. He takes the bite of omelette Sonny holds out for him. They split everything on the tray, Sonny feeding Rafael more bites of omelette in between bacon and toast and sips from their coffee mugs. When they've finished everything, Rafael takes the tray and places it on the dresser. "I've got one other surprise," he says.

"Oh?" Sonny asks. The bright grin Rafael flashes him makes him grin in return.

Rafael opens the bedroom door, and Appa and Ruth come barreling in. They scramble up the staircase by the bed and crowd into Sonny's lap to jump up and lick him good morning. 

"Easy, easy," Sonny says, giving them both scritches. 

"Spin," Rafael says to them, twirling his fingers. 

The dogs turn to face him. 

"Sit."

They sit, and Sonny realizes the T-shirts they're wearing are new. They're purple with gray text--the wedding colors--Appa's says "Just" and Ruth's says "Married."

"Rafael," Sonny says, having to blink back tears. "When did you get those?"

"About six seconds after we picked our colors," Rafael replies. He pets both dogs as he leans over to kiss Sonny. "I wanted to make sure they had a way to be part of the day."

"You are the best," Sonny says. He presses a kiss to Rafael's cheek and laughs when the dogs whine in unison to be let out of their sit. "Okay," he says to the dogs. "All done."

Ruth and Appa jump up and immediately start wrestling on the bed next to Sonny's legs. Rafael sits next to Sonny and wraps an arm around his waist as they watch. 

"Just a few hours now," Rafael says, kissing Sonny's bare shoulder. 

"Just a few more hours," Sonny agrees and beams at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for vadaviita!


End file.
